Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders comprises fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. Surgical retractors may be employed during a surgical treatment to provide access and visualization of a surgical site. Such retractors space apart and support tissue and/or other anatomical structures to expose anatomical structures adjacent the surgical site and/or provide a surgical pathway to the surgical site. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.
During certain decompression procedures, patients may be conscious and, as a result, these patients can move, forcing their back muscles to contract. Such contractions can push cannulas dorsally, which can cause bleeding in the working zone and a need to push the cannula ventrally. As surgeons manipulate cannulas, a hand is used to wag and hold the cannula top. However, the cannula may slip out of the position set by the surgeon. A cannula is needed to prevent such movement of the cannula.